Lost Eve
by SweetLittleGirl16
Summary: Life as we know it, never ended as a tragedy-but-happy kind. When fate threatens to erase them from existence, the forgotten sun gives one more ray of hope... A gift from the wind. /am planning to rewrite this. I feel it is tooo... incomplete. sorry guys... I'll try to make the last part in the rewritten story then./
1. Phase 1: A New World

*Guilty Crown Fanfic*

Lost Eve

**Phase 1: A New World**

_**AN: So this is my first NOT one-shot story. I was so in love with GC that I hated the thought of it having an ending. I'm currently STILL not over it. **_

_**Anyway, I liked the way the creator made the ending, but if it were me, I'll be putting some adjustments. **_

_**This may be a bit angst-y or short-on-thought. I don't create so much humor kinds of stories. So, yeah…but…yeah…so…yeah…T~T Ummm…Enjoy! XP**_

_**Oh, And in ANY cases, I do NOT own Guilty Crown, the creator made it sooo perfect, even I could NOT have thought of a plot THAT good. I might ask for some comments later on… (P.S. I just made this for fun. I like writing stuffs like these…)*end of the note***_

**PROLOGUE**

"I could feel people's hearts flowing towards me…"

Shu silently stood still knowing that Inori was beside him. All he needed was her. She, in turn, smiled silently as she felt the cold crystals wrapping them both, to oblivion.

A nostalgic shatter of crystals ended it all.

oooOooo

The sun started to rise and everything was silent again. The glowing swirls and shines from the tower disappeared. Souta didn't know what had happened inside there. Earlier, a tingling feeling possessed him. Did Shu die? No, if ever, he and his other friends must have died, too. Yahiro and Kanon just looked surprised; they must have felt the same thing too. They were helping the people affected by the virus. Just like what he once had. But when he looked again to the girl he was tending to- the virus was gone! Only a clear pale skin showed her face. Earlier, half of her face was filled with crystals. The glow from the tower dropped. _It just disappeared! _He thought. What was going on?

oooOooo

"SHU!"

Ayase's voice echoed all throughout the falling halls of the tower. She couldn't do anything else to save their leader…again. She just couldn't accept that anymore.

"Argo! Wait please!"

"I'm sorry but we have to go!" Argo pulled a lever, merely escaping from the tower along with Ayase. Tears rolled from her eyes. She could not believe she had to run away again.

The sun finally came out. They watched the tower crumble down. All that was left were massive debris falling out from the sky.

oooOooo

Piles of rocks: Souta only saw piles of rocks as the new day came. The place fogged with sand and dust. As he ran backwards to get a better look of the city, nothing was clearer than sadness and lost hopes that he viewed.

Unconsciously, he found himself smiling. He already knew the whole story. The fight was over. No more pain and no more struggles. But, what now? The Apocalypse was stopped.

Will they be able to start over again? Tokyo was a wreck. No officer, no nation could help rebuild this place. People died during the virus, no one else could bring them back.

"Souta!"

He heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Yahiro. He saw the latter wave his hand motioning him to go nearer. As he walked some distance, he saw two figures behind him. Female: Probably Ayase and Tsumugi.

He was right. The two girls looked worried and sad. Tears stained in their eyes. What was wrong?

"Are you alright?" he managed to ask. His curiosity intensified. What _is_ it? It was like he was the only one NOT knowing something.

The girls stared at the floor as if their eyes were gonna melt it. "Souta-kun. After the rubble, we searched everywhere. Apparently, the two of us are responsible to spread this news and take care of his friends…" Tsumugi started.

His? "You don't mean—" Souta interrupted.

"Yes." Ayase whispered, "Shu and Inori…Gone"

"They saved Tokyo from having the same fate. But how did they manage—" Yahiro said.

"We don't know. The only thing left there, was this…" Tsumugi interrupted. He nudged Ayase. The brunette-haired girl slowly opened her palms and revealed a dark pink metal with a violet flower shaped on its end.

_A hairclip?_ Souta thought._ Inori…_

…

Will they be able to start over? That was the question. No one could answer it now. It would take the help of the WHOLE world to clean up this mess.

As the friends walked away, on the ground, unnoticed. A slight beam gave way to a violet crystal. The last remaining crystal of the voids, unknown to where it belonged.

oooOooo

Two years. It took two long years before the government assisted the victims in Tokyo once again. Now, after another year, the place was starting to build up more and more each day. It was in the market where the first stone had been tossed once more into the infinite river of life…

Souta was picking up some fruits that fell off the basket he was carrying.

"Wait, Ayase!" his voice ringed in her ears slowly. She thought she heard _his _voice instead. When she turned around…

_Shu… _a red-haired girl thought,_ what's supposed to happen now?_

"Oh, Souta!" she lifted her hands motioning him to give her the basket of fruits for the guys to eat. He, in turned gave it to her, touching the back of his head lightly in humiliation.

"You're so clumsy, you know?" Tsumugi pouted, "Now the fruits will have bruises in them! Only to carry one basket of fruits, and still drop them. Hmph, what a wimp!"

"Not if the basket you're talking about is filled with so many apples and mangoes! O, and there was still a bag of candies in here! It's not with the list, right?" the skinny boy answered back. He sensed Ayase chuckle silently from listening to the conversation. He smiled back warmly as he; too, perceived Tsumugi sulking from the other side.

"A couple of those mangoes please!" a sweet sound voice was heard from a distance. It came from the shop that the three had just bought the fruits with. Somehow, the voice reminded him of someone familiar.

_Hare-san?_ Just from the corner of his eyes, he saw the girl wearing a short pigtail-styled brunette hair walking off with the crowd. Souta just stared at her blankly, making sure if it was _really _her.

"OI !" Tsumugi cut off his thoughts, shouting just about a couple of inches away from his ears. The surprised boy was taken aback, deafened for a few moments. The unwanted voice still ringing in his head!

~~(=*=)~~


	2. Phase 2: Genesis

**Phase 2: Genesis**

**AN: So, for my second chapter, I'm starting to put things a bit shake, so… HELP ME! I still can't seem to make the most out of my ideas. I'm just trying to make a good start in here… **

**So… let me see… I left the first chapter with nothing but a "not-so-serious-but-still-angsty" start and a hanging ending…**

**I thinks so…**

**Anyway… Enjoy this next part! XD *end of the note***

_Hare… _He was sure. He was sure it was her. He could recognize that voice, and that same pigtail _anywhere_. He glanced at the two girls. And suddenly, his body just took off, running towards the mysterious lass before she disappears.

"OI! Where are you going?" Tsugumi shouted, with cupped hands in front of her mouth.

"You guys go ahead!" he shouted back, still running" I-I'll catch up with you later!"

"Remember that the party starts at noon!" Ayase reminded. A quick thumbs up was seen before the boy dissolved with the crowd.

"Hmpph!" Tsugumi pouted, before she truned back, "How rude!"

"E… He must have forgotten to do something. You know how guys are this days!" Ayase nudged at Tsugumi, reminding her of her 'small' crush on a 'certain' boy who finally joined their 'family'.

"Hey! At least Daryl-san is not as rude as Souta!" Tsugumi stood up for herself. But still, she couldn't help feeling a color rising from her cheeks.

oooOooo

"HARE!"

Souta shouted, as he run towards the strange girl. He hasn't clearly seen her face, but almost as sure that it was her. He bumped into a lot of people while on his long 'run'. He observed that the girl was just…Walking? Was he that slow, or is she _that _fast? And was he really that _far _behind? He should have _paid better attention_ in gym class before the school was… destroyed. At the memory of the 'normal' teen life he cherished before, he sighed.

When he finally was about three meters behind her, he called once more.

"Wait!"

It worked, the girl finally stopped, and turned around.

oooOooo

"Hurry! Dr. Ouma is almost here!" Some whispers were heard while a number of people panicked to hide. Some hushed and puffed from a distance, until all was dark and a bit silent.

"Happy birthday, Haka-san!" Everyone greeted when the lights turned on. The surprised woman had a wide eye that emphasized it all. A few milliseconds were quiet to gather up the moment, and then some claps and comments broke up the dead air. The noise began to fill up the room again, and her eyes filled with tears. The festivity began.

oooOooo

"S-Souta?" the girl asked.

"Hare…" the boy rejoined.

"SOUTA!" Hare pulled him toward her and gave a warm embrace, dropping all the fruits to the ground, making Souta feel a bit déjà vu. His shoulder felt bit wetness from the tears the youngster released.

"Hare…" Souta still tried to recuperate. He could not believe it. They thought Hare was dead! Shu saw it himself. Which caused a whole lot of trouble afterwards, which caused Shu to be ruthless, which caused him to feel bad, and guilty all over, which caused…which caused…

Which caused him to cry with her, and cherish her long lost warm embrace. He could not remember the last time he felt Hare's healing essence. It made him happy to see this was all real! But how?

"Hare, how did you-"Souta began. A soft hand interuppted his mouth motioning him to be a bit more silent.

"Hush…" the maiden walk slowly backwards, almost disappearing from the shadows. It was sunset. "It was nice to see you tonight. Soon, we shall meet again, and then we'll explain to you all…" After that, her voice echoed, until she faded from thin air. _Very soon, we shall meet…_

oooOooo

"Happy Birthday, Dr. Ouma!": Almost everyone's first words. She deafly told them 'Thank You', but was not able to opinionate them. My, if there weren't so many visitors, it would have been ok!

"Ayase, where's Souta?" from the kitchen, Tsugumi poked her head out from a nearby window, "He was supposed to help me cook food!" She pouted grumpily, for the third time of the day.

"I don't know! We last saw him in the market." Ayase turned around, and looked at the open window; _He doesn't know what his missing… _Ayase thought.

"AND I NEED HELP IN THE KITCHEN!" Tsumugi angrily screamed inside. Ayase could only shrug.

oooOooo

Souta walked slowly. He didn't know where to go, or what to do. He felt that he was _always _out of place, ever since he knew Shu died.

_Shu… What should I do now? _

He was almost near, to the Ouma residence. As the noise became louder and louder, he breathed deeply. His cold hands on the doorknob quivered. He opened the door, calmly as possible. He saw a bunch of strangers inside the room, he didn't know the building so well, so he had a hard time finding where Ayase and the others might have been.

His mind set a priority; _first find Dr. Ouma and the others, then tell them what happened._

"SOUTA!" The enraged girl shouted, nearing the black-haired boy, and grabbing him by the collar, "WHERE WERE YOU? YOU WHY ARE YOU LATE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME MAKE DISHES FOR THE GUESTS!" _Uh-oh. _Big trouble up ahead.

"Tsu-Tsugumi…C-could we talk about my um-'excuse' later?" Souta managed to say, after a long time being silent since he saw Hare earlier.

Tsugumi gazed to his eyes. _He's hiding something. _She settled him down, and went back to 'looking professional'. "Okay, but after the guests leave, you've got to tell me…"

oooOooo

It was not long before the party ended. One by one, the strangers started to leave. Ayase, Yahiro, Kanon, Tsugumi ,and the others stayed to help clean up.

He has to come up to a direct way of telling what he just saw… Somehow…Someway…

"Alright Souta! Tell me NOW!" Tsugumi broke his thoughts.

"Tsugumi…" Ayase told her, annoyed.

"Um-" Souta tried to begin. But the words would come.

"COME ON! We haven't got all night! I'm sure it must have been something SO simple. Where were you?"

"I—um-I"

Tsugumi was getting impatient. Red filled almost half of her face…Souta breathed so deeply, then-

_"I saw Hare today in the market…"_

oooOooo

It was morning again. The sunrise reminded them of _that day: _That fateful day where they had to start anew. Now, they had to bring back the past, it was painful.

"Souta, are you _sure _it was her_?_" Haruka asked. It was impossible. Shu himself saw her die. Maybe it was a fake. Or a look-alike. A sister of some sort?

"I know Hare when I see her." Souta blushed. Tsugumi looked at him sternly.

"Alright, I might believe you. But, if she_ was _alive, why would she not show up to us all those times?" Haruka said. Tsugumi sighed in disbelief.

There was a knock on the door. _Who would come here in 6 in the morning?_

Ayase wheeled her chair to the door. A surprised looked covered her face when she peeked from the door. She opened it inches more. Gasps and widened eyes filled the place: _Gai and Hare was right in front of them_.

~~(=*=)~~


	3. Phase 3: Recollection

**Phase 3: Recollection**

**AN: So…yes, I had to make my third chapter a bit more angsty, and for the beauty of fanfic, I made a bit AU and, I don't know, a bit OOC? But not that much. There will be some…different side of this story. Especially now that Gai and Hare showed themselves again.  
**

**Oh, AND SO SORRY about the earlier chapters! I didn't know if it's either Tsumugi? Or Tsugumi, at start. And sorry for any grammatical or typo- error.**

**I DON'T OWN GUILTY CROWN. I really like GC. I'm still not over it! **

**So…ENJOY! *end of the note***

"G-Gai!" Ayase managed to whisper.

There in front of them, stood a young man, almost as fresh as he had been when they last saw him. He wore a black coat, his blonde hair giving highlight over the dark suit he wore. They almost didn't notice the dark brown bag he held on his left shoulder.

"Hare!" Souta exclaimed. He knew he was right!

"Good morning! I hope you had a wonderful party last night." Hare cried out

"Party? How did you know about the party?" Ayase asked.

"We'll explain it later." Gai interrupted sternly, "May we speak to _all_ of you for a moment?"

_A flash of light filled the place._

oooOooo

When they opened their eyes, they were standing on top of a mountain-like structure covered with dark violet crystals.

"There is an organization named Da'ath. Da'ath is known as the one who choose the fate of human evolution. Through the secret of natural selection and evolution, this is how they gain power, and in a way, encourage human growth.

"What you are seeing is a mere image of the sanctuary of Da'ath, where everyone you know, only turns to memories," Gai was in the other corner. Then suddenly, the crystals became a pale bluish-green color. "Ever since Shu died, along with the existence of voids, this place became weaker, and weaker.

"There are two things, in general, that they need to regain the time and power that they lost. One is the heart, which all of these voids and crystals are made of, and second, the pair, Adam and Eve to restart the new chapter of life.

"The heart is the one that tells fate itself, whispering its secrets to Da'ath. In order to survive, they need to form new life, which also means getting rid of the old one, until they are in perfect harmony. Somehow, we were able to survive and lengthen their first 'attacks'. Once humanity has reached its maximum potential once more, Da'ath starts a new life with developed and even stronger bonds, and complexity, such as the voids. This is how they remain useful. This is their purpose.

"Shu and Inori, when they DIED, they made Da'ath purposeless longer than they could withstand it."

"The second part, the reanimation of Adam and Eve."

Hare discussed from then on. "Adam and Eve start a new evolution of life. Survival of the fittest. Since this 'stage' of humanity is almost at its end, they started to move to the next step: Finding the 'best' where the future advanced generations to be made."

"So, they are just _trying_ to find an Adam and Eve now, right?" Souta asked, nervously.

"No." Gai answered, "They have already found one."

Everyone's eyes widened. But, how will that be possible?

oooOooo

Another flash of light transported them. They came to a white space, with no walls, corners and shadows. "This is what we called Da'ath's oblivion. Most people who died or was affected by the Apocalypse, they are carried here."

Hare and Gai explained simultaneously. "Da'ath needed help; he needed someone to do a 'job'."

"Segai and Shuichiro: they agreed to help. They led a group called the Chosen, since, Da'ath himself asked them to _be _his pawns."

"They remain loyal for one purpose; they have to find the heart."

"But, what about you? Are you one of them? What does this have to do with us?" Yahiro called out.

Gai sent themselves back to the Ouma residence. They settled down before explaining. _"We were not sent by Da'ath, we escaped from him."_

oooOooo

Gai recollected the time when he saw Mana in Da'ath's oblivion. A young girl with pinkish white hair, curled up in a far open space, ignored by others who were too curious to where they are. He almost heard the latter crying; sobs came out quietly, not even making a sound, a whimper, just tears from her eyes falling to the ground.

"_Tell me, Mana. Why are you so sad?"_

"_I wanted to go to sleep. I just wanted to be asleep, never to be awake again. I'm very tired, they are always using me."_

"_But-"_

"_DON'T you see it? They are trying to wake me up! I don't want to, I hurt people when I do, I can't stop it…" _Her shouts echoed.

More cries, his heart ached for her. He pitied her, Mana, devoured by the heartless Eve.

"_What can I do?"_

"_Get out of here, and find the wind. Help him change everything…" _Her voice adviced.

He knew, he had to finish an unfinished business, and with Mana, she asked Hare to come with him and help them stop Da'ath, again.

"_Remember, you only have to help the wind, don't try to stop it…" _She faded, a knowing smile last seen from her face,

"_Good Night, Mana."_

"_Good Night, Triton, Hare."_

oooOooo

Haruka set her coffee mug down to the triangular glass table, eyeing the moving steam delicately. Her fragile heart had just healed from the past, now, she had to reopen wounds.

"We need people's help, not for fighters. We are trying to find an impossible."

"Dr. Ouma," Hare eyed concerningly, " Shuichiro and Segai, are helping Da'ath make the apocalypse once more. The heart, it is scattered in different places."

"The heart is needed to complete the cycle, Mana's heart, or as we speak, the Lost Eve."

"Under forced circumstances, Mana's heart will be awaken, and later, Adam's."

"_When the heart, becomes more vulnerable;_

_Delicate, and hurt;_

_This is where the shadow rises;_

_Claiming what should be its powerful time"_

"This was one of the lines in Da'ath's, scriptures. He had planned this all, and now, he needed it to be in action." Gai read and interpreted.

"This scripture, tells about Adam in his risen, or resurrected point." Hare proclaimed.

"So, he _has _been waiting. He showed up several time, too, yes?" Yahiro guessed.

"Several?" Souta asked.

"_Yes_,_"_ The blondie explained more.

"_Shu's first fight …_

"_Shu's eyes, engulfed by revenge, and other intention during Hare's death..._

"_Becoming the tyrant king, it wasn't Shu, it was Adam…_

"_Mostly, I see Adam within Shu's eyes, especially, during strong emotional conditions. Insane, confused, lost… _

"His eyes show the way, the depths through his soul, and when he uses the king's power, he's even more dangerous."

"Yes, those eyes do not belong to Shu's…" Hare declared. "It was Adam's doing."

"I-is Shu alive?" Haruka was scared.

"We do not know. He might, or might not. He could be the Adam they are looking for, or someone else. But if he _is _Adam, I figured, he would never let anyone harm his friends, or family ever. He might just refuse."

Hare held Haruka's hands. "We are pleading you, knowing Shuichiro, your brother, where would he go first? To find the heart, it must be somewhere hidden."

" _Oshima…"_

_~~(=*=)~~_


	4. Phase 4: Isolation

**Phase 4: Isolation**

**AN: So, um… This is my fourth chapter. I'm still working on my plot. I am actually just thinking this through along the way. [Since I am really not allowed by my parents, to watch or read anime/manga. I keep hiding when I write my stories (SERIOUSLY)…]**

**I'd like some advice from all of you! My stories mostly contain ONLY about a thousand words or so… I wanna make it longer!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Guilty Crown! But I do own the stories and ideas I put here. (TRY TO PROVE ME GUILTY!)**

**ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! . *End of the note***

They went to Oshima. It was a probable place where Shuichiro, or Segai might be in, since it was the home of the Lost Christmas, and a candidate where a heart fragment might be hidden. Gai explained that Shuichiro will find pieces of heart fragments strong enough to awaken Mana. The rest will work on its own.

"Our mission is to find the heart fragments before _they _do." That was what Gai ordered, "Will you help us?" Although requesting, his voice still sounded stern as ever.

Souta, Yahiro, Haruka, Ayase, Tsugumi, Argo, and many others came to help out. Right now, they were half an hour away to their destination. They wore civilian clothes, and packed gears in their suitcases, to avoid trouble.

Haruka neared Gai. They leaned onto the railing of the ship.

"Triton" Haruka spoke dryly.

"Huh?" Gai's thoughts were intervened.

"I remember you, Triton."

"Hmph… How would you not?"

"I have to thank you."

"For what?"

"You gave me hope, that Shu could still be alive."

He sighed. "If he were alive, he'll still be in danger."

"How?"

"Segai, and Shuichiro, _are _trying to find the perfect Adam. Who's more perfect than whom Mana, or Eve, chose herself?"

Haruka looked down. She never thought that in any way, her son, or stepson, would have no way out of this mess.

"Right now, Eve is still sleeping. She is trying to regain power for her next attempt." Gai explained, "She _will _be stronger, than ever. I want to know, will you risk being hurt again to find your children in danger?"

There was a pause.

"_I…I don't know."_

oooOooo

They rode two vans. One was for Gai, and the other civilians that were along with Haruka, and the other for the ex-Funeral Parlor and weapons, for in case a fight might involve. There were recent reports on bombings in different places, from strange and unknown people.

"_They_ are searching. That is why we must hurry." Gai exclaimed when he heard the news.

"Sheesh," Souta whispered to Yahiro, way from the back of the group, "No wonder why Shu had a problem with this guy, he's so strict!"

Yahiro chuckled. "Come to think of it, he still looks almost the same as our age."

Gai turned around, as if he heard the latter spoke. He stared at them for a while, enough to confirm his suspicions, and turned forward again. The two boys heaved a deep sigh of relief.

Soon, they came to a complete stop, they went out, and saw a penthouse apartment.

"We used to come here during vacations when Shu was younger. Actually, this is where we lived when he was a little kid." Haruka reminisced.

_And this is where you took me in, Mana. _Gai thought. Surge of memories filled his head when he and Shu were younger.

Haruka opened the door, she couldn't believe after all the things that happened the past few years, and her home was still in tip-top shape. When she opened the door, her first sight made her gasp. There was different furniture than she remembered and the indoor architecture has changed. It was as if someone had rebuilt it inside. One thing was for sure: someone had lived here before she did. She tried to put away the thought.

"Put your things there, we'll have to go out first." Haruka told them. Gai maybe the boss of this 'expedition', but she was _still_ the woman of the house.

The search started, they walked for a moment. The setting sun made a glow so beautiful, even the mess around town looked pretty.

"Gai! I found something." Tsugumi shouted, calling the attention of everyone near. From a few steps, over the bushes, wide eyes and shocked faces overcame them.

"A town?" Souta snapped out first, after some speechless moments from all of them.

There were some mischievous children playing, a number of shop stalls, and a few tents. It made them curious because every building outside was isolated, leaving dusts and twigs scatter all around, but here there was, a town blocked and hidden beneath the thick bushes.

"Why are you here?" a young boy asked, innocently. He looked no more than nine years old. His dark blue eyes looked so calm, and unblinkingly staring at them. The wind blew slowly, making the boy's black hair look shiny. Gai kneeled enough to face the boy.

"Hey, could you tell us where we could find someone name Shuichiro?"

"I don't know. Maybe Adam could tell you!" the boy's eye glowed back.

"Adam?"

"Uh-huh, he's my …um…brother. He's really good at people. He saved us from a bunch of people. He said they were GHQ. They were bad…" His voice sounded so innocent, they almost ignored the last part.

"Wait, GHQ?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. Everyone's safe here. Come on! I'll show you where Adam-kun is, and maybe you'll meet Eve, too."

"Ok um— "

"Kazeki! Call me Kazeki."

oooOooo

They walked from there on. Everytime they saw people pass by, most of them stared as if they knew them.

_Let Adam handle this…_

_Maybe they are spies from the GHQ…_

_What do they want?..._

Some people started to talk behind their backs. Whispers became louder by the minute. When they reached a small building, the raven-haired boy turned to them.

"Just go inside… Onee-san might want to talk to you on his own. I'll be going!"

"Thanks!" Ayase called out. _Sweet boy…_

They opened the door, and went inside. Three men were in front of them.

"What do you want?" the first said intimidating. _Tough guy, huh? _

"We are here to talk with the person in charge. Will you let us through?"

"How will we know you're not from GHQ?" "Some group attacked us a few days ago, and just yesterday."

"Hmm…" "But…" The second man thought aloud.

Suddenly, a shot rigged through his body, and sending him falling down.

"Spies!" the first concluded, "Send the signal!"

The third man run. He reached a wall, and pressed a hidden button. The building's light turned red, and a warning bell operate.

A crowd of men surrounded them, guns in their hands. Gai caught sight on who shot the man.

_Kido Kenji. _

At the back, a green-haired boy smiled deviously. He must've been one of Chosen One.

"What do you say guys, old times?" Argo commented while picking up a huge army gun…

"Yeah, like old times…" Tsugumi picked up some 'old' moves. The moment they started fighting made a nostalgic comeback to the ex-Funeral Parlor members.

They fought, even with such a small population, these guys were persistent.

"Our target is to get to that room in the center of this building, try to find the person-in-charge…" Gai ordered. The others agreed.

Haruka, Yahiro, and Souta tried to find a way to the master room. If they'll be able to talk some sense to their leader, his army, or his pawns, might stop…

oooOooo

A young man sat calmly. His fingers felt the smooth keys. He soon pushed them hard, enough to make a tune. It was slow at first, but the piano's rhythm came fast and fast, with more melody, and harmony as the song went on. Darkness crept in, engulfing the lonely view that of the sunset, bursting with stars seconds later.

"Intruders, sir, we concluded they might be GHQ!" a voice from a small communicator informed, breaking up the silence.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"They are heading your way, sir!"

He sighed. "I'll take care of it…"

The communicator broke off. "Adam, what are we gonna do?" A sweet soft voice asked from the shadows.

"Come, _Eve_." His voice adviced, "We must go."

oooOooo

"This is the last turn, I hope we might find someone here!" Haruka shouted, trying to see if the couple of boys were still at the back, following her. Her voice quivered. They ran for some time trying to find the right room. They breathed deeply. Souta's knees collapsed, trying to keep up while he could. Their bodies were almost running out of energy.

Suddenly, as they opened the last door, everything happened so fast.

_A hard hand run through Yahiro's cheeks._

_Haruka shot from the darkenss a few times._

"_Hey!" Souta's voice trailed off._

When they finally recuperated, they only saw from a dim light, Yahiro, and Haruka near the door, Souta unable to take his eyes off his head, which leaned to the wall along with the rest of his body, sweating. A sharp knife, or longer, a sword, pointed at his forehead, threatening. At that time, Souta had a small wound on his head, bleeding for a moment, till the blood stained on his face.

This guy has some issues, apparently. A long pause stared at the open space.

"_Who are you? What do you want?" _

~~(=*=)~~


	5. Phase 5: Flying Kites

**Phase 5: Flying Kites**

**AN: From the title, you might as well know this chap.**

**I didn't mention that I already finished chapter 3 and 4 AGES *exaggeration* ago but didn't post it earlier, did I? SORRY! I don't have continuous internet access. **

**ANYWAY, yey! We are now at my fifth part of the story; (FINALLY FINISHED!) I didn't notice that the other chapters were a bit short, though. MAYBE this one will be the longest one, yet.**

**O, I put an OC in the story, didn't I? Remember him! He is important for the later chaps.**

**So, I don't own Guilty Crown, AND by any chance would someone explain to me why it is _even _called that? I couldn't see the relation of a Guilty Crown, with the story itself… Hummm…**

**In any case, ENJOY! XD *end of the note***

"Who are you? What do you want? Why did you attack us?"

"Wait," Yahiro broke off, the mysterious man in the shadows clenched his weapon tight, "It wasn't us, and someone else set us up!"

"Why would I believe you? ~" the man answered back. It almost came back from the back of her mind, that Haruka had heard that familiar voice before, who was this _Adam_, anyway?

Gai and the others were able to catch up, they came to a stop when they saw Souta waving slowly at them, but unfortunately, the man sensed them coming.

"I know there are more of you." He pressed harder of the sword to the boy's forehead. The sword shone a dull violet ray. It made him curious since swords were mostly metallic, and they don't exists as weaponry anymore, at least not in this modern age.

"I ask again. Why are you here?"

Gai answered for them. "I am Tsutsugami Gai, we are here to find someone name Shuichiro, or his accomplice, Segai. We have…" he was trying to lessen the information given to the stranger. "…an important mission to find him."

There was an awkward moment growing between them. The atmosphere intensified. If they don't convince him soon, he might hurt Souta, unknowingly.

"Who are you? All of you?"

"It's hard to explain, talking to a shadow." Gai pushed his luck. "Care to show us your face, Adam?"

Later, the sword unto Souta's forehead loosened a bit, but was still facing him. A silent sound of steps came, and though the lights were dim, in front of them was a boy. A teenage boy, wearing an olive green-jacket with dull white shirt underneath, and long denim pants. A long and wide scarf hid half of his face. Chestnut colored-hair covered his head, with the unforgettable streak of blonde on his left side of the face. His eyes were glowing bright red, and somehow, Haruka saw a hint of violet in them. They couldn't make a mistake, they just couldn't.

"Shu!" Haruka called out first from a distant. She almost felt like running to the boy, hug him with all her might, and never let go, but it was reality. And he _still_ wasn't convinced.

"Who are you? How would you know me?" He shouted, his eyes stared onto the long gap between them. Those eye, they almost seem lost, unable to find a way back.

Now Souta, carefully touching the sword, and pulling it away, tried to explain while doing so, "Shu, don't you remember me? We're your friends, in front of you, it-it's me, Souta…" the more he tried to explain, the less convinced the latter was. He was already backing up to the dark again, trying to hide from the crowd, still not believing, when his back hit softly unto the hands he was familiar with.

"It's _them_, Adam… I see them…" she whispered. She held onto the boy's free hand, and slightly pulled him to come near her, she, in turn, trying to blindly lead him out of the darkness. "It might be a trap… GHQ? Or something?" seconf thought run through his head.

"Inoreen!" Tsumugi called out. The pink haired-girl smiled softly, encouraging the boy to show himself, who was still cautious. Gai sensed the brunette's lips twitch slightly. The said boy let go of the sword, vanishing completely into thin air.

"How did you—" Yahiro called out, unable to reason out what just happened.

Gai and Argo, who were nearest to the door, felt a light push, as the brunette haired-boy ran out of the door, hiding away from the strange crowd. The girl walked near them.

"He never thought of seeing you, ever again." She describe coolly.

oooOooo

"Inori? Is it really you?" Souta blushed. He never thought he wouldn't be able to get over his crush over her.

"Ta-Tamadate Souta, right?" she replied. Her reassuring nod followed, answering his curiosity.

Her hands lightly touched his forehead, magically healing the wound caused earlier by the current fight.

"Come on, we'll have to explain what happened earlier to the men." Gai interrupted.

A small puff of laughter, and nostalgic smiles lightened up the mood all around.

oooOooo

Ouma Shu: It had been a long time before someone had called him that. Specifically, it was about two years and more than four months, since the time he shattered with the subsistence of voids.

_I love you, Shu…_

Yeah, it was that time when he last heard of that name, ever since he was… revived. He started to go along with the name, Adam. It was how he accepted his fate, which was given to him since… birth, actually.

As the sun rose up again, the image of his setting cleared. He stood before the memorable bridge he used to play and think things through, when he wanted to be alone. He sat on the railing, almost a frightful thing to do. He felt the warm rays blanketing his face, lighting up the whole town. The feeling made him flinch a bit.

"Quite an old place this has been." A proverbial voice echoed. He heard footsteps coming nearer. His curiosity won, and his head decided to turn around trying to see who was there: Gai Tsutsugami.

"What do you want?" he asked, coming out of his mouth, slightly more reluctant than what he expected. The young blonde paused a bit before trying to converse again.

"I was just trying to talk to you." His voice toned up a little.

Finally, the later lightened up. His feet swung loosely unto the bridge's railing and his hands hugged the connecting rods aligning his face. "Quite a sight huh? I remembered how we used to play here, once we jumped off that gap between these two parted of the run-down bridge." Shu's fingers fidgeted quite numerously along the rods of the railing.

Gai smirked for a moment. "Still think you can do it?" His body moved slowly, standing up from their seated place. He positioned somewhat to a stance of readiness, quickly gaining motion through his feet, running a bit, and finally jumping off to the other side of the bridge completely, as though, it was one thing he never got to do during and after his childhood moments with Mana and Shu.

"Jumping to the other side, again?" Shu asked insecuredly, "I don't think so, not in _this _condition." His emphasis didn't make any sense under Gai's child-like jurisdiction. "Chicken." He bravely shouted over him from the other side. "Come on, just this once, before we go back to _before_ again."

When he finally persuaded Shu, the latter huffed lightly, jumping onto the other side. The moment he landed, his foot slipped a few inches to the side, plunging him backwards. With a free hand, Gai held him, and a nostalgic memory set in his mind.

When they settled down, he finally broke off and lightly laughed along the moment he called "déjà vu". Gai laughed along with him.

"_I guess we're even."_

oooOooo

The day came to its warmest condition. The sun was right on top of them; evenly distributing the light it carries all over the town.

"Inoreen! Where are you going?" Tsugumi called out, about ten meters away. The pink-haired girl carried a medium-sized picnic basket. Fortunately, the wind defied the hot temperature of that day, drying out her sweating neck. It blew slightly harder, automatically notifying Inori of her wide sunhat, holding it in place.

"Huh?" the latter responded, "Didn't Adam—I mean—Shu tell you?"

oooOooo

"I'm going to find Kazeki first, bye!"

The brunette-haired boy answered after a pregnant pause. His uneasiness almost gave way, fidgeting and flinching from time to time, as he and Gai talked about some of their days before and after the attempted Apocalypse. The Purge, as he recalled of it.

_I can't tell him yet, _the disturbing intervention of his thoughts advised himself, _and No one still can. _

"WAIT!" the voice, though annoying it could be, stopped him from his tracks, "where are you going?"

Shu smiled, unable to resist an unanswered question, "Flying kites!" The confused and confound face of the blondie was priceless. When he was at the Funeral Parlor, years ago, Gai merely showed emotions, even during their childhood. Now, he felt closer to him than _ever. _

oooOooo

"Flying kites?"

Tsugumi couldn't withstand not knowing.

"Where will you be able to fly kites? And since when?"

The girl's navy blue hair shone brightly. It fell on her back straightly, though its flowing features could be perceived. If anyone was ever to stare too long, it might have blinded them temporarily. Compared to Inori's, it was soft and billowy, hiding its natural beauty. They looked exquisite by the moment: Inori in her long flowing, cotton-white dress carried by the breeze's gentle puffs, and Tsugumi's VERY short denim miniskirt fitting just right her waist length.

"We're going at the beach, like to come?"

oooOooo

"Onee-san, how will you build a kite?" The black-haired boy, Kazeki, asked innocently.

"Hmph… Just you wait and see." Ouma Shu answered. Slowly clasping and feeling every shape and things gathered around him, the two lads started with the kite. Inori met with them a few minutes later, along with the rest of the unexpected gang. They arranged a few materials, including the picnic blanket and the food.

Five minutes was wasted, Shu and Kazeki were still struggling with the kite. The waves of the isolated part of the shore made gurgling sounds. Gai half-expected that the place will _still _exist: it was where Shu and Mana found him years ago. This was where Mana saved him from drowning his own lungs. Plainly flabbergasted from the still beautiful part of this place, he stared at the seashore as if his answers were hidden in there.

"How come Shu could NOT worry in a time like this?" Ayase asked silently, drinking from the bottle of juice she had made beforehand. The cold liquid quenched her thirst, putting flavors in her tongue, and turning them to a light tangerine color.

"Why would he not? He _is _struggling, might as well enjoy it." Inori explained shortly, but allowing a few questions pop into their heads.

"_Struggling? How so?"_

"_He looks perfectly OK to me…"_

They commented. From that moment, they knew she was hiding something.

"**Shu is blind."**

Wide eyes and staggered faces filled them. Even Gai twitched.

"EEEH?"

"How so?" Souta asked.

Inori was silent. She could not answer. . She did not want to answer. The unanswered air was put aside and left alone.

"What will you do if fate could not be changed? Sooner or later, you'd have to accept it— " Inori riddled. She could not tell them straightly, they have to figure out themselves, to understand.

"And make the most out of what you have." Gai completed. He understood how the brunette must be feeling. No one wants to be trapped by fate.

There was a long silent pause between them. Only glances to Shu (a few meters away), and looks of concern were the responds. Hands clutching at the things slowly, and confirming the material with its shape ensured them. With the boy's actions and movements,: he _is _blind_. _

After finishing a small drink, Souta slightly slammed his cup onto the small picnic table. "Yosh! If that's the case, then I'll make it better with friends!"

He ran towards the brown-haired boy, they heard some murmurs, Souta trying to invite himself with the two making more kites.

"_Wait!I wanna help too!"_

"_Well, I guess I gotta come."_

"_This is gonna be fun!"_

More of the friends pitched in, and made and played with the kites, some failing, or attempting to let them fly freely.

"Nice friends he had. Still loyal, huh?" Haruka commented to the sitting blonde male. Gai turned around to look, nodding maturely at her.

"Why don't you pitch in? You _are_ his friend, right?"

"_Wrong. I WAS his friend."_

~~~(=*=)~~~


	6. Phase 6: Misanthrope

**Phase 6: Misanthrope**

**AN: Check the dictionary if you don't know the meaning of this word! :D Just kidding. [it means hating people]**

**So we are in our 6th part of the story, sorry it took a long time to brainstorm this part. And we're not even in the middle part yet. **

**I need your comments and ideas! Please help! O, and if you're a bit wondering how I use the font styles:**

normal writing- narration, character's speaking, all the normal stuffs :P

_italic writing- _emphasis, exaggeration, etc…; thoughts of the character, or voice fading

**bold writing- **for ANs and other small-but-important facts in the story. I seldom use it in the story itself

**And…umm…yeah… I had listed the summary of the story; it seems I might go up to 16-18 chapters if I'm lucky enough.**

**SORRY, if the storyline is a bit messed up. I just put the things I have in mind, and well, type them. I don't _really _know how to write some parts.**

**Oh, and I don't own Guilty Crown. I miss GC so much!**

**ANYWAY, Enjoy! XD*end of the note***

"Kazeki, when was the first time we saw each other?" Shu asked silently while swinging his feet from the edge of the cliff. The sun was setting and the stars suddenly popped out of the dark blue sky. The young boy rolled some seashells unto his hands.

"Less than two years ago, I think." the lad's blue eyes gleamed so clearly, innocently.

The brunette sighed to himself. He felt the cold summer breeze waving at him. His hair flipped as if to responding to its secret messages. He patted unto the latter's soft, tamed hair. He wished that he could see his face. He wishes, so badly, that he could look at the boy that he raised himself…

It was a cold, rainy afternoon, late September. The dull atmosphere made it look more boring. Japanese civilization had to start all over again. Latest technologies as well as their creators were destroyed during the battle, over two months ago. The 'supposed to be' greatest scientist ever, Dr. Shuichiro, was a fraud, and died from his own creation. Food was scarce. Even when there was some left, people are fighting for it. Hunger almost became the source of human psychosis. In fact, the water supply in Loop 7 was also cut off, for some unknown reason. They were isolated from the world, surrounded by dangerous walls with guns. There was no GHQ or any officials left for the government or any association to save, including the Kuhouin family. There was nothing left for them.

Shu held out his hand, feeling the rain. His trench coat was half-soaked, despite the fact that he had an umbrella to use. He walked pass the playground when he heard voices.

_Haha! You're so weak…_

_Puny… Useless…_

_No family…_

_Street rat!_

When he turned, he strolled onwards until he bumped onto a cold metal. It was the swing; it creaked slightly to the movements made by a boy sitting.

"Ow…" It was all the brunette could say, not used to having no eyesight by then. He gently stroked the small bump in his head. The black haired boy looked slightly at him. He appeared no more than seven years old.

"Huh? Who are you?" the boy asked. He sound depressed for some reason, if he could only see. An awkward moment elongated between them.

"Umm… Sorry" Shu strived to trace the voice he was talking to. "I'm…Sh—Adam."

"Oh…" The boy swung the chair more. His disappointed voice made the atmosphere somber. The creak of the swing and the dripping of the rain was the only sounds heard between breaths.

"Where are your parents?" Shu tried once more.

"I...I don't have any… " The boy's hand that holding the chains of the swing held tighter, as if to prevent anyone from taking him away, and as if to avoid his tears from falling.

"I guess you live in the streets, huh?" Shu clutched onto the other swing beside the boy's. He carefully sat down, trying not to clumsily fall into the wrong place again. "M-hmm…" the boy responded. Shu knew that the boy moved his head even though he could not see it.

The latter puffed slightly. "What's your name?"

Another silence. The chestnut-haired boy waited for his answer. A strong wind blew towards them, the latter felt the rainwater in his face.

"I… I don't know." Shu turned sideways, surprised. His cold eyes felt a sudden gleam. "I mean, I don't remember."

"Could I name you?" He tried to reason out, he knew what said boy felt. Left out. Unloved. Empty. Alone. He thought of his friends, family, and other people he knew. He thought of a good, no, great name that could fit perfectly with the boy. He couldn't just leave him alone, even when he doesn't know that said boy very much. When someone's alone, someone else should reach out to help them feel loved. This was what he learned some time during the apocalypse. But of course, he should have known the feeling before then.

"Huh?"

Another cold strong wind moved them. The shattering chains of the swings made it sound like tiny tinkling sound whispering songs and melodies into ones ears. Ah…It's because of the cold wind, cold wind. "Kazeki.

Energy of the wind. It's because of the wind that I met you; I heard the voices from the other kids. That is how I found my way to this place."

"Err… It's… nice." "Thank you, Adam-kun." He lit up a big smile. The warm sun suddenly came out of its hiding spot, drying up the wet faces.

"Kazeki, how would you like to come with me, I live somewhere near here, with my…umm…" the brunette could not describe. He gulped slightly, unable to admit. Thinking of the girl he's with. "…'friend' at home?"

A gentle hand reached out. It was almost ten inches away. A sweet beam matched the package. The latter's big smile became bigger.

"Thank you, Adam-kun! I shall be good and will help you anywhere you go!" the boy's hand rose up, affirming the invitation. His voice became friendlier and innocence filled up his bright navy eyes.

"Let's go home." Shu stood up, and turned around, he almost bumped into the same pole twice, without Kazeki's hand pulling him to stop, too close from the pole.

"Wrong way."

"Yeah, thanks."

oooOooo

After a long night, the usual settings still were there. Despite the fact that Gai and the rest of his _old pals_ were there too.

He walked slowly along corridors, feeling the darkness that it kept. He shut the door close as he reached his desirable place. A chair stood in front of the ivories, waiting to be played.

His hands smoothly felt the black-and-white rectangular blocks. She cleared her throat, stroking them gently. When they were connected, they knew they were ready.

Little by little, the fingers pressed softly unto the keys, music resonated through the place, some notes even passing out of the area. Each key, each note, tune, and pitch: perfectly harmonized and composed with emotion. The first few notes slowly and gently waving the essence of the song, then after a few moments, strong feelings coalesced, as if showing its true colors. Afterwards, a perfectly timed pause.

_Blooming Wildflower..._

_I beg you, please tell me..._

_Why do people fight and hurt each other?_

_Valiantly blooming flower..._

_What can you see from your field?_

_Why can't people forgive each other?_

_The rain passed, and summer took on blue hues..._

_All alone now..._

The piano and her voice united flawlessly. But after some time, they could not go on, for it also showed them too much hurt and pain inside, too much. Inori fell on her knees, her beautiful, pure face, and showing unknown emotions and later, cried.

"It's my fault. It's my fault." Her tears turning into sobs, some was dripping below the palm of her hands.

"No, it's not… Don't blame yourself. It's not." Shu sat right in front of her, hugging her, hugging their pains away. _"Whatever you do, you must not tell."_

oooOooo

"Shu, we need you. You can join us." Gai persuaded. His stern look matched of those of Shu's poker face.

"I'm telling you, I'm not leaving. I have business to finish myself." He contradicted. He was about to leave…

"Tell me, you are also looking for the heart, aren't you?" The blondie's reply froze him to the spot. He could not oppose, though, it was not what he wanted.

"None of your concern."

"Mana, your sister, You knew about this long before, didn't you?"

"None of your concern."

"And you know where the fragments are, don't you?"

"None of your concern." "Anyway, YOU DIED. Why would you want to help, us, I mean—them, anyway?" His sarcastic tone made it look so exaggerated.

A slight paused in between, then Gai smirked.

"None of your concern."

This was getting nowhere. The gang doesn't know where to look for the piece, and now the one who might just 'know-it-all', is reluctant. They could not force him. He has… a family… if it were what they call it… and a whole town to protect.

A few moments later, an anonymous chopper landed on the open space beside the two male, intervening their argument. Shu and the rest of the townspeople ran away as if knowing what would be out there. And they knew.

A group of men in battle suits held out their guns alerting all the people. Townspeople were finding a place to hide, closing tents, and barring their house windows. Some gathered around and secretly distributed firearms to the adult males. A man stepped out of the chopper, calmly walking around the open space between them.

While the place was busy taking care of _old foes, _running from places here and there, shifting gears and stuff, Gai and the rest backed away slowly, dumbfounded about what was going on, as if the people treated them as pests or just rather invisible.

The man was wearing a white coat, and some high-tech glasses sat along the trench of his nose. He was bald, almost reminding Gai of the general they first fought during the Undertaker's debut.

"ADAM, WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

The brunette stepped out of the blue, eyes still blankly staring at the strange man.

"General, how long has it been since you're last visit? I think last week or so. It is nice for you to come by again." Some of the crowd snickered and whispered things to one another, bothering the general. Shu's voice showed no fear. The bald man's were turning tightly. Something must be going on with them, and Gai presumed it was bad, but did not know what. "What do you want, bald boy?"

"Don't insult me, you imbecile. You have something that we need. We're still looking for it." It? What's _it_?

"Ah.. Of course." Shu confidently agreed. Then his eyes turned cold ones more, and a mixed emotion of hate, anger, and fear rushed through each of their veins. "No."

The general had a smear in his face. "Then we'll just have to take it from you." His fingers pressed each other, slipping quickly, making a small snapping sound. Suddenly, a swarm full of choppers flew right behind them. The men already locked and loaded. Women and children evacuated as procedures say. Shu sighed boldly, as if to treat them like fleas in ones hair.

"_I hate you people."_

_~~(=*=)~~_


	7. Phase 7: Naïveté

**Phase 7: Naïveté**

**AN: Hi everyone! Ha…I'm still not good at making action-parts, though it may be predictable. **

**Naïveté, it means Innocence, and that is what the chapter is all about, in one way or another.**

**Anyway, thanks for your comments and reviews! I appreciate the help and support, especially when I know that my story becomes a bit complicated and indescribable, and unexplainable for some reasons.**

**Oh, I just want to alert you (spoiler) that the story is about to reach is turning point, but maybe after a few more chapters. Souta, Haruka, and Ayase still haven't had their spotlight yet. I _promised_ them that they will have, in a 'least one chapter! Not to mention, Dargumi still have to have some moments, together. ;D **

**Oh NO! I watched something that 'equalized' the awesomeness of GC! T.T Sorry GC, you hafta compete with a game (yesh, it's FFVII)…**

**Anyway, enjoy the shooooooooooooooow! *end of the note***

Boom!

There were rocket launchers from one area. Machine guns echoed from another. People screamed and ran for cover. Kids crying continuously, men fighting with guns, and women shrieking to the top of their lungs. Gai and the gang had no choice but to defend themselves. Shu fought his way to the general's side, with the familiar sword in one hand.

Inori found herself watching the town become a battleground. The more people fought for their lives, the more intense the combat became.

"You can't fight forever! Sooner or later, you'll have to give up." The general shouted via megaphone. More helicopters came. Minutes later, the vast sky was filled with men in parachutes, and gun in their hands. Some failed to land and were easily killed, from their distance from the ground, but many were able to attack the townspeople.

Gai saw the place turn into a slaughterhouse. People were dripping with blood here and there. Some of his own were killed, too. Building fell, and were used as shields for some fighters. None of each side had mercy tinted in their eyes. The sight was unbelievable.

Then, there was a scream. It was a child's. The scream felt full of sadness, and hurt. The scream so loud, it wiped out half of the infantrymen.

Shu faced up, and heard the scream turn into a cry. From the piles of clutter, he attempted to follow the voice. It came somewhere here, nearer, and nearer.

It was Kazeki's. There was no doubt about it.

Just then, Shu sensed a stray bullet pointing towards the young boy, still crying. Without having a time to think, he ran towards the boy wrapping his body around the latter, waiting for the worst.

Shatters of crystals broke from his right arm, sending unimaginable pain throughout his body, but despite the injury, he gritted his teeth not wanting to show the pain, holding onto the scream that swallowed him. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor, Kazeki still in his hands, unconscious.

A sigh of relief left his mouth. But business was going to get harder.

With a loud voice, he called, and held, the attention of his people and of the opposition.

"STOP!"

The general held out his hands to refrain his army from attacking. He put his hands in the pockets of his white trench coat. He felt a smirk itching in the side of his lips.

Shu gazed onto the floor thinking thoroughly. _A choice has to be made._

"If I come with you, will you leave the people alone with its safety?"

Wide eyes and surprised gasps filled the faces of the townspeople. Snickers, whispers, and side comments came next as if a rumor was waiting to be spread.

"Shu, don't!" Inori shouted from afar, running nearer towards her.

Shu carried Kazeki in his hands, walking towards Inori. "Please take care of him." Then he kissed Inori in the forehead. He made a gentle smile afterwards. The girl whispered a soft denying 'no'.

He turned to the general. He frowned as he faced the hairless monster. The latter eyed the brunette as if to say 'I got you now.'

"I like your eyes." A hard pound rigged through his stomach, but Shu didn't retaliate. He, instead, made a soft growl, rubbing his bruised belly, as he stood up. "It has an interesting gleam on them." A kick in his sternum matched the pain afterwards. The boy couldn't move his body anymore, kneeled down, curling up his stomach still aching vastly. By the third blow, the tired and weary boy was knocked unconscious. The soldiers dragged him towards the helicopter. They left hundreds of helpless townspeople wondering if they could start all over…

Again.

oooOooo

They think he was blind. But he is not. It's just that he couldn't see people. He couldn't see faces. He could only see voids. This is why his eyes had a hint of violet in them. The same reason he knew Gai and Hare from the start, but not Souta, not Haruka, nor any of the others. Though, since voids don't exist anymore, he could only see shadowy figures of the people who might be in front of him, or anywhere in peripheral vision.

Now it was dark. It was good; it means that there was no void around him. But it also means that there was no human, no one else to help him see. _O well, I might as well use my other senses…_

He recalled seeing _him. _A dark violet figure appeared behind the grayish figures he saw during the battle. It was a void; and he knew who it was. Sometime between fights, it tipped a somewhat trapezoidal-shape figure from its top end (probably a hat), as if to send a message, or a sign. Afterwards he bumped into another void behind his back, he may know who it was, but he may not.

"_My lord, it's almost time_" the mysterious figure whispered, "_Please give up for the moment._"

Then he vanished. Insane! He was to start a war, and then to end it too soon. If it were his choice, he would have declined the… 'Advice'. He would have fought till the very end, not wanting to give up to such lowly humans.

If it were his choice, but it was not.

He gave himself up for a reason, a reason he does not know himself. But from the eyes of the people, they lost.

oooOooo

"Shu," Inori started, apparently the 'Funeral Parlor' gathered to discuss about what happened' "He would only do this for a reason."

"But it doesn't make sense. Why would they want him?" Ayase asked.

"And the GHQ, I thought they were terminated! The news affirmed so." Yahiro said.

"Wait, isn't Daryl a part of GHQ?" Ayase asked, turning her face towards Tsugumi. Blush raised her cheeks the minute she mentioned the name.

"Uhmm…err…" Tsugumi was flabbergasted. _Where did they get that? _They had not told anyone else about him. W-Well, she said to Ayase that she _met_ a boy in the cultural feast, but she never told his name.

"Ah-hem. " Ayase cleared her throat to give emphasis. Yahiro, Souta, and the others laughed silently. The atmosphere became lighter.

"Please help us. Please save Adam-kun." A soft voice asked from the shadows.

"Kazeki!" Inori emotionlessly called out. Motioning him to come nearer, Kazeki ran towards her, shedding tears as he embraced her tightly.

"Please help him." Inori agreed, "The song won't be right without him."

"If we do, where will we find him?" Gai asked.

"I know where." Haruka pitched in.

oooOooo

Tsugumi was walking back and forth. Her hair flipped from time to time. She was growing impatient. She couldn't make out an image of what was going to happen. Her phone call only lasted for two minutes. He said he's on his way. But to think of it, the he must be from far cause he was running late.

There was a rustle in the bushes. The wind had blown strong enough to dry up the sweat that was building up in her neck. The hot summer breeze accompanied her through the difficult times. She never felt lonely. Inori said loneliness was when you feel empty and cold inside. But she was energetic, upbeat, and full of life. And she was cute. Her cat-ear headband stood on top of her hair with pride and her slender legs made her look more feline.

A knock on the door held her attention. She opened it. It was him. She held his hands and dragged him to the back of the house. The surprised look on his face let her hope that he was not involved in this mess. If he was, at least, she hoped he will help her fix it. Her emotions just couldn't hold back, she accidentally slapped him. He deserved it. He never called, or replied to her so-many-letters. He was so naïve.

"Hey, what gi-"

"Hush." Tsugumi held out one hand to stop him from talking, still holding back the screaming sermon she prepared for him, "I'll talk first. I want you to answer me honestly. And if I learned that you lied to me, I swear I will _kill_ you."

"Oh-kay…" he pondered sarcastically, as if he saw something dumbfounding and weird.

"Daryl Yan, are you or are you not a part of the GHQ anymore?"

There was an awkward moment. They let the silence sink in, but the suspense was killing her.

"What? Don't you know? I left GHQ. I don't work there anymore." The sudden change in personality made it predictable for her. They have been dating for months. She had at least known him for that long. A sigh of relief wrapped around her chest.

"Ah… That's good."

"But…" Her chest felt tight again. Please don't, please don't. "I _know _the things about GHQ. I stay updated." "And I know about Shu. I can help."

oooOooo

A long roll of blue paper almost covered up the whole floor. Apparently, Daryl had been ready for these kinds of events. He had almost taken control over the plan, if it weren't for Gai's objections and side comments. Almost in every fact that Daryl made, the latter would try to find reassurance of ask any other details, which was good for it made more detailed explanation about the building.

"I…um…" he swallowed a noticeable gulp of anxiety, "… got it from my _father's _old desk." Tsugumi stared at him. She stared at his face. His eyes showed disgust, hatred, and anger. But it also showed guilt, shame, and surprisingly, the longing love that he never EVER got.

Soon the plan was set. Everything was perfectly scripted.

Just like back at Funeral Parlor's.

oooOooo

After being kicked, punched, and pounded, the next thing he remembered was Inori's voice calling back for him. He must have looked a sight. Being the 'Great Leader' for a moment, then, almost like a bully, the general just battered him like an old wrestling pillow, passing all his anger onto the young brunette. Slowly when he opened his eyes, he was in a different milieu.

A large clear glass covered him like inside a casket, and the place was small and crowded. Not enough space for him to draw any void from his own hand. He tried reaching out his hands if he could easily push cover, but when he saw his hands, they were shivering uncontrollably. He couldn't feel anything. They must have injected something in him, or something, to go numb.

oooOooo

"Sir, he's conscious again. What shall we do?" a man in a neat soldier-like hat and in a long lab coat asked the bare-haired man.

"Huh? What else? Proceed with the process!" the general ordered. Idiots, of course they should proceed, duh! What a dumb question.

oooOooo

He made an effort to push the cover, but it was sealed shut. He was trapped inside. Suddenly a sizzle came out of nowhere. Like the ones heard when a fresh bottle of soda was opened. Then came a smoke, it started to fill up the whole place. As soon as he saw the smoke growing closer from his foot, he held his breathe for a period of time. But, why would he? _He was trapped!_ He reminded himself. Where would he get air, duh? He couldn't help hoping that someone, in some way, will be able to help him get out of that place. After a few passing seconds, turning into a few minutes, he knew that it was impossible for anyone to help him. _Might as well give up._ A part of him whispered. So slowly, he breathe in and out once more, his eyes growing heavier and heavier, but he still struggled to keep awake, as if he would wait for any last-minute rescuing or something. His hand trying to reach out but it was also pulling itself back. His strength drained cascading.

Tired. Weary. Drowsy.

_With one last flicker of hope, he opened his eyes wide enough, trying to clear up the grey figures growing in front of him._

~~(=*=)~~


	8. Phase 8: Essence

**Phase 8: Essence**

**AN: Hahaha! Cliffhanger once again. :D I like making such, don't I? Sorry. Can't help myself. Only 2000 (more or less) words, per chapter.**

**Huhuhu! It's almost school year once again! Sorry, maybe I might not regularly or at least periodically, update any stories. :'(( It's hard. And we're only HALF of the piece!**

**O.O did I just put a Dargumi scene in there? SORRY FOR THOSE ANTI-DARGUMI! :/ Shu and Inori is not the only person with the right to have love connections, right? I realized that Ayase had extra love connection, if you think of it generally. (ShuxAyase, or GaixAyase, or maybe ArgoxAyase…wait, the last one was wrong… they don't go with each other! BLEH! :P)**

**Anyway, try to enjoy this chaptaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *end of the note***

Three days. They had been 'experimenting' on him for the last three days. In a secret room just upstairs of the experimentation section, the general looked down on the unconscious boy, unable to comprehend on how the juvenile delinquent was able to wield voids out from his hand, with no one or nothing to make of. Even the scientists were not able to understand the condition. It was out of their leagues.

"Sir!" A saluting cadet interrupted his thoughts. "Haka-san wants me to gpass this message to you."

He reached out a short brown envelope with a piece of paper inside. It read:

_General Davis,_

_The potion is about to wear out shortly. The study is incomplete. Shall we elongate the process?_

_Doctor._

He walked to the said scientist's office.

"Haka-san, finish the experiment. Do whatever it takes. I'm leaving this experiment _all up to you_."

"You have considered that if we added more knock-out gas with _that _much concentration, it might affect his whole body, right? It _is _poison gas, after all."

"I DON'T CARE. I have to report in for this mission, and I will. Do whatever you _want._"

oooOooo

"We will be rescuing Shu at 06:00, just as the sun sets. 30 seconds afterwards, we will make the distractions, while you and Squad 1 will make it through the entrance. Then, we shall make pace to continue inside, while you shall try to find where Shu is." Gai had said. Inori was waiting under the shadows of a cart load of guns, and other weapons the GHQ must be using.

Slowly, she peeked out to see if the sun was setting. It was almost dark. The unhurried sun stepped back, as night falls into the sky and bursting hidden stars to shine. A sudden bomb about fifty meters away started the attack.

Inori ran towards the slowly closing gate from the nearest sector, the squad behind her covered her back as she, holding only one pistol gun in her hand, made her way to the heart of the building. Mostly, she would feel Shu calling out for her, trying to stop her, just to be safe. But now, she couldn't feel Shu. She felt… disconnected. Abandoned. But it was not because of Shu leaving her, it was because they were just _too_ far apart.

She ran. She ran through every hallway, ignoring the people behind her. The more she ran, the more she felt closer to him. But, when she tried to think of _him, _she suddenly feels so deep, and dark, and not herself, as if someone else is trying to hold her, wanting it to be in her place instead. A shiver came up and down her spine, yet she remained her unexpressed face. Though, she knew that if someone looked into her eyes, they could feel, and know what she was thinking.

She passed the last corridor, and standing as barrier in front of her and the room that Shu was held captive inside, was only a thick glass wall.

oooOooo

"Sir! There was a security breach! We sent people to get hold of them. They are blocked in Gate 1, but one had made through the security and is currently trying to brake into the glass wall down there, sir!" a man in military uniform was sweating profusely, he must have run around the building just to deliver such _informative _message.

"WHAT? GET RID OF THEM. Bastards, they don't know who they are dealing with." the general slammed his hands to the table on his left side. The annoyed man stomped away. If they could not handle them, he'll have to handle them himself.

oooOooo

_Dark…_ _Just too dark. Shu, you will open my eyes, so I can see light again…_

That voice rang through his head. Then he was falling, falling into a dark, deep hole, as if drowning. After sometime struggling, blackness splotched his vision, and darkness had consumed him.

He slowly opened his eyes. Half-open. That was as far as his eyes could go. He saw a violet figure in front of him. He felt a soft hand caressed and cupped his cheeks, and a long, smooth, flowing hair fall in his face. _Inori…_ was all he could think of.

Then the hands held his arms, slightly pulling him to sit up, then moving him to stand, but he felt still so weak, he almost collapsed to his knees. The hands came in again, pulling his arms onto a neck. Her neck. She came. She came to help. His eyes were still so tired, he closed them from time to time, but still struggling to wake himself up.

They walked. Slowly, he walked with one support in his right side, and hanging loose on the other. He mumble few words, enough for Inori to answer his questions.

"Inori?"

"Shu?"

"Why are you here?"

"We came to help you."

"Why?"

"I want to…" "…And I need you."

They came to a stop. His visions were still blurry so he could not make out his shadowy environment. He felt Inori putting him down. Some place hidden? He didn't know. He was still too feeble to move, His head fell back, staring onto a wall. But the shadows on them made out a little of what was happening. Inori was fighting. For the first time for so long, she was fighting again. But the fight felt painful, even for him.

"Inori, watch out!" he recovered some energy, enough to warn her that someone was striking in her back. He didn't dodge it fully, but it was enough.

oooOooo

They got out. Goodness, they were safe for now. Ayase saw Inori out from the Endlave, with Shu in her hands. She felt relieved, almost about to cry. She closed her eyes enough to draw back the tears that overcame her.

A pain-filled yelp echoed throughout, suddenly. It seemed that the general was keen on keeping Shu for a research. A line of guns, and their operators lined the exit and entrance from where they were standing. They were trapped. And Inori was bleeding from one side. Her right shoulder rigged through with a metal bullet. She fell on the floor with Shu right below her. They felt too weak, to fight. Gai managed to protect them, surrounding the couple with the whole gang lock and loading their guns once more.

The final battle began.

oooOooo

Two hours of the battle had passed by, and none of the groups were showing any weak spots, nor were dominating the fight. Inori and Shu was kept hidden under a huge crate of bombs, which was VERY dangerous.

There, his true eyes opened.

When Shu had opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the bleeding girl, holding onto his shirt, clinging onto her life. The bleed had soaked up half of her own clothes, and some of Shu's too. The image he saw had a different impact on him. He stared at the blood, his eyes showing a series of difficult and traumatic memories that had haunted him throughout his whole life. He felt a pain in his neck, almost like a scream that was left in his throat, unable to show it out, choking, drowning him in his own agonizing thoughts.

He closed his eyes once more, squeezing it hard, trying to confirm if the image he saw was true. The more he denied, the more pain he held in his heart. But the more he looked and 'approved' it was true, the more anger builtup inside him. The very essence of himself, he could not control. _Let me out…Help you… _That voice in his head again, it was mystifying. Pain or anger, he could not choose. Finally, his mind settled this argument. Both.

He opened his eyes again. The bright red eyes that they knew, those blind eyes were gone. In place, clear violet eyes looked at them without fear. He stood up from where he was hiding. Rockets, bombs and guns were everywhere. He just simply walked pass them. None of those hit him. Either they were too far away, or they just… missed him. A stray gun bullet scraped his left cheek. In the middle of the combat ground, he stared. His cold cruel eyes looked down on them. He merely touched the ground, when purple crystals scattered all around, shooting and killing the opposing men. The general had escaped, for now.

"Low people, who dare to defy me, are seeking for war." A low bass voice had declared from Shu's mouth. It was not Shu. It couldn't be. Haruka saw his son mercilessly letting havoc control over him. This was not Shu.

"SHU!" She shouted. _Please, let my voice come to his senses. Please._

The young brunette removed his hands from the floor, stopping the growth of these red and violet crystals. He still stared blankly, coldly. Then suddenly, he collapsed to his knees, hitting hard to the ground, unconscious once more.

oooOooo

The battle that Shu had ended, made the general and the doctor even more curious about him. They were trying to find a way to replpicate the void genome again. Since the last of its information is inside the young lad, that was the reason why they had to capture him.

oooOooo

"Good morning, Shu. It's been almost an entire day you slept. How are you?" Haruka was waiting for him to wake up, reading books for hours that night and day, hoping he would soon come around.

"Huh?" Shu was still out of his head for a moment, before he came back to his senses. His vision was a little blurry. But he knew something was different. He felt, different. When he suddenly knew…

"Shu, what's wrong?"

"Mom?" Happiness welled up in his eyes, transforming those emotions into tears. "I- I can… see."

Haruka stared at him for a few moments, the book she held in her hands fell off, bumping onto the floor. She suddenly hugged him tightly, cupping her hands around his cheeks.

"Shu? Are you sure? Can you see me? What am I holding now?" she teased a bit. He shed tears for a short time. Unable to think for some moments, enjoying the happy achievement, so to call it, that he had.

oooOooo

He stared to the window, watching kids play and families reunited, and all together. He wished he had one, he just wished, now that his full colored eyes were finally back. Suddenly, a silent creak on the door caught up his senses, and he turned towards it.

"I see you had woken up, sleepyhead." Gai Tsutsugami again, "Have you made your decision, during that long beauty sleep you had?"

"Tease all you want, Triton." Shu had the guts to call him his old name. The latter only stared back. It seems he already knew that his eyes were alive again.

"I will help you."

"Good because—"

"On one condition."

There was a pause. Their eyes looked a bit straighter, as if they were about to shoot lasers from them, melting one another, unblinking. He moved his head closer to the latter's, whispering:

"…"

Gai's eyes widened. His mouth twitched a bit. Does Shu _know _who he was talking too? This 'condition' was easy enough, but it was also obvious.

Avoid the GHQ.

Get ahead of the Chosen Ones.

Acquire Eve's heart.

_This might rather be an end of one battle, but a start of a war._

~~(=*=)~~


	9. Phase 9: Lone

**Phase 9: Lone**

**AN: Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually able to write the 9th chapter. Since school started here and I've been busy lately. Ooooooooh! Shu's not blind anymore, so fast right? But he _was _blind for about a couple of years. :)**

**Sorry, by this time, if I write the original story, I might not be able to finish this, so I'll just make 'cut scenes' instead, and when I have time, I will make detailed parts of the story instead. So the actual number of the chapters changed from 16 chapters to 11-12 chapters only. VERY SORRY! So, this is what I call made by rush... :P  
**

**Oh, so, I don't own GC. Love it, but the spark is to fade, so help me! R and R but use your freedom of choice! ENJOWY! :)) *end of the note***

"One condition" Shu had said. Gai's face tightened. His mouth dared to curve into a frown. His eyes showed seriousness, as the brunette let his mouth near the latter's ears to whisper.

"_Whatever happens after we find these hearts, you'll let me go._"

Go, go where? The curiosity of the knowledge Shu knew that Gai didn't: he was itching to know, but was abl to resist the urge of asking another favor than what he already had.

"Of course." Whatever that 'go' meant.

oooOooo

"This is awkward." Tsugumi cutely stated. "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Daryl added. The latter had asked if he could join the search since he had a huge amount of knowledge about GHQ facilities, and mechanical engineering experiences, as well as battle experience. Tsugumi had been a bit 'tamed' since his arrival. Ayase being the mocking girl of the two love birds.

The gang stared at the brunette boy that was sitting in the middle of the wide wooden ground of the Ouma residence.

"OI!"

"Hush…" Shu responded quietly, almost whispering. His hands touched the floor softly. Closing his bright red eyes, his mind drifted off slowly.

_Mana…_

He felt those moments; those short happy times in their lives were he was always together with his sister. Especially those last few days he enjoyed his ordinary summer with Mana, and Triton, before _this, _happened.

Then, he bore the painful times he experience. The instants were everything in the world, seems bad and evil. And ugly. Those times when he regretted things and wanted to die, erase from existence, and wish that he never had to suffer. The more he thought of things, the heavier he felt inside.

He opened his eyes. A unique dark violet replaced the gleaming crimson red eyes. The floor scattered with blue circular marks, like pieces of twisting puzzles. When he stood up, the blue circles turned a bright blood red. The crowd behind shifted and shoved in amazement. Though Gai and Inori, didn't even flinch.

A flame-shaped object reached out of the floor. The flames blazed endlessly. Its extraordinary crimson red flames twitched with white ones, and purple mixed with the other two colors. It was simply in Shu's hands, floating a couple of inches above his own hands.

"This is One-san's heart fragment." Shu proclaimed. He slightly touched the base of the flames when it shrunk and shaped into a heart-shaped stone just a little bit bigger than an inch. The center still glowed and flamed with the same three colors. "She leaves heart fragments everywhere she wakes up." "This tells three more places." Shu eyed the blondie. He knew that the latter knows.

"One in Ropponggi, and two in Tokyo." Gai smirked as he answered.

oooOooo

"Where's Shu?" Haruka asked. Kazeki looked at the tall beautiful woman. He had to level up his head before seeing the young-looking woman. He smiled at the lady back.

"He's thinking." Kazeki answered. The latter's head jerked sideways as if to ask '_what?' _

oooOooo

"Shu, does it hurt more?" Inori asked concerned. The brown haired boy caressed the back of his right hand. His eyes dripped with tears of pain. He sat on one dark corner of the room. He slide his feet as if to move a bit more to the cornered side to keep him away from something. "STOP, Inori. Don't move any closer." A darker voice ordered. The voice seemed out of character, almost threatening. She knew it was not Shu. But she listened and stayed still on her place.

"Shu?"

There was no answer. It seemed that he planned to keep the pain, this time, all to himself.

A few moments passed, Inori calling out his name from time to time to see if Shu was ok, and each time, Shu's face just answered blankly to her.

She finally gave up on helping him, and went out, brightening the room a bit as she opened the door, and darkness creeping in as soon as she had closed it.

oooOooo

Shu was crying. He felt the suffering cold tears he shed trickling down his cheeks. He was in pain, inside. He could handle anything right now, but there wasn't enough time. All he ever wanted was a new life, a life he could spend with loving someone, like Inori. He was about to feel the pain inside him again when suddenly, "Just give up." A familiar voice spoke out. It was a dark night. He could barely see anything from where he was. "Just give up." The voice repeated, somewhat scheming and playful? It was like an evil playfulness in the voice. The brunette stood up trying to look from the now eerie surrounding. He walked a bit, when he bumped upon a smooth glass wall inside the room. He then saw the one who was talking: it was himself, something inside himself.

"_You know you can't help it. I'll be out soon enough."_

"I know?" he repeated in question, somehow like in hypnotic trance.

"_Don't fight anymore. Do you want to hurt again? Don't you want Inori to be safe?"_

"I want Inori safe…" dazedly he followed the words.

"_If so, then go away from her, you're a monster."_

"I'm a…" he paused a bit, he stared towards the glass reflection, and it was as if he was smiling to himself, darkly. _**"Am I a monster?"**_

oooOooo

They had acquired two of the stones in just a few days. This included their travel time. They found the second stone in tower where Mana first attempted to wake up. Somehow, Gai's eyes were observing around that ruined tower. The whole view of Ropponggi was relaxing, and the cool wind made it even more… breathe-taking. As Shu focused himself to _extracting _the said stone, Gai and the others made sure that there was no evidence left behind, and that he was safe while being vulnerably exposed to some 'certain ' pursuers to kill him. The third stone was at target. And they knew where it was.

"Tokyo.'' Gai had proclaimed, "the heart of the Lost Christmas."

oooOooo

Her fast-paced steps were heard all over the place. She had been running around the building for almost an hour. Her sweating face said that she was tired, worried and something was wrong. She had to knock wice before finally bursting into Gai's quarters. She boldly took a couple of moments to reabsorb what she had learned before finally bursting out:

"_Gai, Shu's gone."_

_~~(=*=)~~_


	10. Phase 10: Malice

**Phase 10: Malice**

**AN: Oh, so many bad, sadistic intentions for our oh-so angsty Shu… I luv it! **

**Yey! The spark in writing this fanfic finally came around sometime. And I was so busy this past few …days? No, weeks?... no, it was MONTHS! How could time pass by so easily? **

**Um…warning: I think I accidentally put some first point of view, kind of parts in this chapter. I just finished reading a pocket book so, I had this really great spark, and accidentally wrote in 2 point of views. Sorry! But, hey, you might like it. I made the story longer, right? [Lesson learned: Do not write a story after reading a story that is in another point of view than what you're writing.]**

**I was inside a 'Journalism Seminar' when I suddenly had the urge to write the first part of the fanfic. What a coincidence, right? AND ATTENTION! I'm daring any Guilty Crown and Code GEASS fans, make a crossover for them! I'd really love to read one.**

**Anyway, gonna make this story feel like my own, though I sternly disclaim that I don't own Guilty Crown. Oh, and I already made a wallpaper for this fanfic. YES! Thanks to paint, I was able to make a different color of Shu's eyes, which will be violet, like the ones in my story. Ironically, I'll be changing pictures at the time when I'm about to finish the story! Figures.**

**So, I shall leave the rest to you, my readers. (BTW, 2 chaptas more! HUHUHUHU, but I just can't make it any longer…) ENJOY! Xd *end of the note***

Souta had been running. He felt his eyes feeling hot tears threatening to fall, rewinding the moments earlier. Why? Why did it have to be him? Why he was always scared, angry, and left out? Once he was at the top of the world, now, he was down in a ditch…

He was sitting on the edge of a ruined building, thinking of the things that had been happening ever since he met Hare back there. He felt the cold wind sweeping his face. Then comes Shu, he knew sometime soon, he had to talk to him; about the time Shu attacked _him, _the mysteries that encircled the whole gang, he wanted to know about everything. And Inori, he still has this _feeling_ for her, even though, sooner or later, he has to accept the fact that she was dedicated to Shu, even dying for him _any day. __**[AN: Start of the weird switching of POVs]**_

oooOooo

"_Thinking, eh?_" It was Shu. I supposed this was one of those private places that he spends his time thinking too.

"_Yeah_." I said plainly. I haven't got the courage to look at his face. We haven't talked much recently. It felt as if I never knew him. He was a stranger to me.

"_About what_?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"_About…me…you… everything actually."_

"_Me, too_." I looked at him with surprise. I know he was the source of trouble or something, not to mention with this Power he had, but I was still astonished by the way he said it. As if I was still someone he knew_. _A friend.

I heaved a deep breath "_H-How come you are still talking to me? Shouldn't you be with Gai planning about something like getting Mana's heart or something…" _

"_Souta."_

"…_or saving the world again or stealing everyone's voids? -_ " I felt anger sinking inside me.

"_Souta…_"

"_And I mean, you have to take care of the gang, of your sister, Kazeki, the others…_" I was making no sense at all. Then I heard my voice muttering. "O-o_f Inori. You know, forget it, I'm just blocking your way, I should go… _" I started to stand up when he called out, "_Souta! Listen to me for just a moment._"

He touched my hands, and I felt its cold hard grasps. It made sure that I couldn't let go. And I felt a surge of emotions waving inside me like strong waves of water on the beach. My eyes widened when I looked at him directly. What I saw inside those crimson red eyes, was a stern, strong and firm young boy…now filled with fear. Fear? How come? Wasn't he this great Void Prince, as we call him?

"_Felt it? This what you're touching? My hand, let's say my whole body, somewhere deep inside," _He held my hands tighter. _"… Is a part of your heart inside me._" Then he let go of my hands, while I was still gazing at him with complete confusion, and a somehow…a mixture of courage and fear. He sat next to me, looking up to the dark, dull sky. "_I'm sorry that time when I almost killed you…_" He chuckled a bit, and made a slight smile. He then whispered something in my right ear. "But as a friend, _I have a favor to ask, one last time._" [_**End of the accidental first POV**_]

oooOooo

It had been raining. The water poured down furiously as the cold wind blew south and north. Shu had been walking. Alone. He had been walking for some time now, hasn't he? He thought about it, maybe for a couple of days already? He guessed that Inori and the gang must be either looking for him for a few times now, since he left without telling anyone, or they must be waiting or pondering where he was , bored with their lights out.

He thought he had to go away for a while now, well, he _had_ been thinking of the things he had to leave behind. The truth was, he was afraid: of the animal he had been caging, of that rebel inside that he kept on resisting, of the monster inside him. It was because he was scared that he might hurt someone, someone he loved, especially if that _someone_ was Inori. He was worried he might hurt her.

How could he not? When he was relived, he had to vow a dangerous oath to save Inori. He had promised himself that he would save her, but there was only one way, by giving himself in exchange for her…

oooOooo

"_You want an Adam,_" he dealt with Da'ath, he kept a cold gleam in his eyes, _"then you found him. I'll be Adam, in place of Inori as Eve. Keep her safe, and don't use her anymore._ "

Da'ath smirked slightly, _"Splendid! We knew you'd come around soon enough,"_ The blond clasped his hands together making a light clapping sound. He then neared the brunette patting him first in the shoulder, then holding his hand out for an agreement.

"_But I warn you, you'll not like what you're going to see, but hey, it's a price to pay, right?"_ Shu was getting a bit annoyed with the latter's sudden changing in attitude from seriousness to a _light_ sense of humor. _"For your…__**love**__, right?" _A sly grin covered the blond's face corner to corner.

He shook hands with Da'ath, and that dreadful contract was made…

"_Just keep Inori safe_…"

oooOooo

Blood trickled from his hand, his real hand. Almost everything in him was… artificial. He felt those unreal materials taking control of his body, all but his right arm, which was probably ironic since it was his right arm that he lost before. Crystals scattered from behind him, leaving trails of red, violet, and white glowing stones. Every step that he took forward felt painful, but at the same time, relieving, for he knew that he was only dragging himself away for one reasonable explanation: he doesn't want anyone else to die. At least now he knew he had a reason for himself and for someone else too.

He stopped on his tracks as he soon saw himself waiting inside a narrow and dark alley, his back resting on the cold, hard, brick wall, and his right foot crossed on top of his left. Scheming, he twitched the corner of his lips. **"How rude of you two to hide from me."** That dark bass voice came out from his mouth again. Somehow Shu had felt that he couldn't control anything in his body right now, merely _observing_ it. It was as if he was… possessed. And he was letting _it _possess him, but what could he do? He knew it was not his choice.

"We are sorry, young master. Just making sure that you were the right person." Shuichiro declared somehow too formally, "You know Kido Kenji right?"

A boy, no older than eighteen looked at him lamely, took a hand out of his sweater pocket and made a small 2-finger salute with a low 'Yo' to match. Ugh, Shu despised people that act _too_ coolly, not that he cared, for the meantime. And he had thought that somehow, Adam had agreed too, he tried to stop rolling his eyes before Kido Kenji saw his…rude behavior. [This was a common habit of Shu's that his brain hasn't forgotten.] At least Adam and Shu had one thing in common that they despise.

A clearing of the throat broke the silence. "So, my King, shall we head to your quarters now?" Again, the irresistible rolling of the eyes came out of Adam's face, telling that he didn't care about what they were going to do. He crossed his arms together, as if an impatient but gloomy delinquent waiting for his snack.

They walked a bit more in the rain, but it was alright with him. Shu thought if this would rather be his last time to see the rain, but from another's eyes. Already, tiny splashes of black tinted the side of his views. His head turned towards the dull grey sky. And since he couldn't move his _own _body, in his _own _way of wanting to, he only saw either the wet pavements on the broken sidewalk, or the flooding puddles of water turning into pails of water, to something more than those.

oooOooo

The place they landed was cozy, shadows casting towards the setting sun. Night came out again, and a burst of stars glitters on the sky. When he was sane again, he was in a large metal building. Wasn't this the general's headquarters and laboratory? How were they able to manage to get inside with tight security? Adam, of course. He must have been out for some time now. He looked down, he was lying on the cold metal ground, slashing crystals guarding and blocking him. He felt trapped, but it was on his own world, maybe he might hope Inori and the others could save him. But unless they find out what one important fact, they wouldn't stand a chance. One thing he was not able to tell kept on haunting him: _Kazeki, I'm sorry, I'll be leaving it up to you now._

_oooOooo_

"Inori ne-chan, please, let me come. I know how to fix this. " Kazeki persuaded. His cold blue eyes filled with determination. Shu was his brother. His best friend. Almost like a father. He took the latter as if he was his own. Now, Kazeki wants to pay back the favor. He felt confidence at his side, and determination on the other. He'll be finishing what Shu started, and he'll win.

"Kazeki, if you come, you'll never be able to go back to your old life…"

"I don't care! I want to help Adam-kun. He did so much, sacrifice himself…" he felt tears welling up in his eyes. His vision blurred. He wiped away the water before Inori could see it.

"We'll be needing his help." Gai interrupted. They were all waiting in the truck. He held out a small gun. "Shu taught you how to handle a gun, didn't he?"

Kazeki nodded. Inori was staggered. She almost knew everything that Shu was doing, and this was one of those things that she wasn't expecting. Still, she kept her face as emotionless as ever.

They rode out to the Tokyo Tower. Apparently, underneath was a small tunnel leading to the general's new headquarter. And they knew Shu…or Adam must have found a way to…decapitate the uncooperative officials there.

"_Wait for us Shu!_" Inori thought. "_Now, I'll be saving you._"

oooOooo

He felt darkness creeping in, taking over his heart. Crystals were covering half his body. He was in a sitting position curled his feet and hands inwards, making it easier for the crystals to bury him with their power.

"He's ready." Shuchiro informed Da'ath, "Completely."

"Good." The latter smirked darkly. "Do it now, then." _He's so helpless. _Da'ath thought. _Ah, no matter. It's his body that we want._

Shu felt vulnerable. He was crying for minutes, hours, days. He just dealt with the pain through the tears, until he could shed no more. He just hoped, really hoped that somewhere out there, he could feel Mana's warmth again. He imagined his older sister embracing him with warm, welcoming arms. And for once after feeling so much despair, he smiled a true smile. He even giggled a bit, like he was once an eight year-old again. O, how he missed that last moment when Mana showed him the sun that touched the sea during that rich, but sad, sunset light. When they met Triton. When she stole his first kiss, that monster.

oooOooo

Inori was running, in a middle of the fight. She felt him. She felt Shu. She knew, somehow, he wasn't fighting. He gave up. But she didn't. She ran so hard feeling everytime that she was getting nearer. A small déjà vu when she also saved Shu in that laboratory. It felt so…imaginary.

_Shu…I'm coming! I'm coming! Please, at least wait for me!_

Bombs and firing guns were blocking her way, throwing her to heck-knows-where.

_Shu, just wait for me!_

oooOooo

"It's time, Shu." Da'ath was there. A huge grin up his face, happy was he to finally get a hand on the _Real _Adam, at last. "I win."

Shu closed his eyes accepting the painful stab of the crystals inside his heart, and finally surrendering himself to his fate. Even with dry eyes, a tear dropped his right eye. His last tear.

"Inori, I love you. "

Inori felt as if her heart stopped beating. She fell on her knees wishing that Shu was there to catch her. But, after all, he was the reason she felt like this. He was gone.

"**SHU!"**

Her voice echoed throughout the place, as Kazeki collapsed feeling the sadness bury inside him. _Those innocent eyes, Shu_ used to compliment him with those. But he wasn't innocent anymore. He closed his eyes, tears dropping on his cheeks. And he felt a stab of guilt built inside him. Then he went numb. Gai saw the unconscious boy, ran after him, hiding under metal crates. Then there, Gai knew everything Shu had done.

"_I fear, he is the Wind, Mana."_

~~(=*=)~~


End file.
